One born of three
by Some Weird Chick
Summary: Something so powerful as control of all the elements should be very simple to pick right? Well not in this case of Aang, Danny, Grace who learn this power, is not so easy.


**God I am bad, I shouldn't be doing this but I am (I blame the God of plot bunnies). Another story, a crossover. However this is just a sample. I will have a poll, or leave it down in the comments. The questions are, should I continue this story and should Danny/Grace/Aang, have powers (which means 1,2 or all, I'm not picky). **

**Also, I have betas, yes 2 you can't find them here but there good on other sites.**

**I'm also on Quoteve and AO3 **

**Betas are **

**Melody Victoria **

**Space Ace. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p><em>3rd person<em>

What people don't know about the Avatar selection is that some times the cycle gets unbalanced. Why wouldn't it? Something so strange as control of all the elements is weird and unpredictable, why can't the selection process behind it be just as weird and unpredictable? To try and control this issue, for it has happened in secret, they do the test not just to the next eleument in line but also to the others. No one would have guessed it happened like this.

* * *

><p><em>? P.O.V. (Female)<em>

I don't know what my leaders are doing, but these men want me. I am a girl living in a small Fire Nation tribe, just out of the fire lords control, when these men asked for childeren to take some test. At first I was a little scared but I saw the number of kids go up to try, and just had to see. My father was eager to see what would happen, my boyfriend said it would be fun, so I took a chance.

* * *

><p><em>? P.O.V. (Male)<em>

_'_Who are these dudes?' I asked myself. One day, I just taking care of the crops, listening to my parents, having fun with my older sister when these weird men came into the villiage. I was born into Ba Sing Se, with my mom, dad, and older sister. They never said once this would be happening, everyone was confused. No one seemed to be fighting them, but no one knew them. No one knew who or what they are, then they asked for kids. Weird, but lots complied. Well, curiosety killed the cat. However, and to be fair, I went up as well.

* * *

><p><em>Aang's P.O.V.<em>

I couldn't believe the people around me. There was a call saying the Avatar died and that the new one could be one for us. I am shocked to see so many children happy about anyone passing. What shocked me more was that as soon had the call was heard, the monks lined us up to try the test, I wished to go last, I wanted to morn the great man, before another Avatar was picked.

* * *

><p><em>? P.O.V. (Female)<em>

We've been walking for hours, some kids have already gone back. If I was wasn't stubborn, I would be gone has well. We finally arrived, however it was nothing but a large tent. One of the men pointing in our general location and said to file in a line. We did so, in no order. When the man nodded he pointed at the first kid in our row, closes to the front of the tent, and the kid, one other man, and himself went into the tent. This gave me a minute to think.

One, our people were okay with this. No force what so ever, no demand for the childeren just something like "Hey come alone kiddies". Also, there people only asked for kids or teens, no one over 18.

The second was man power. There were maybe ten men, I don't know if they are benders but best not to judge.

The third was where the kids go. The kids that went in, are just huddled into a corner. That's it, no one knows if they passed or not, or what we are/are not passing.

The fourth was it was my turn.

One of the men grabbed my arm and led me into the tent. There was nothing special about the tent, even if there was, I couldn't tell you. In the middle of room was a table with some objects. There should be nothing special about them, but looking closely to what they were, it clicked.

An Avatar test.

That doesn't make any sense, no point, the fire bender Avatar passed, why do this now? Shouldn't they be looking in the air nomads?

As I walked up to the table, one of the men was about to speak when I cut him off.

"I know what this is and what needs to be done, I just can't agree you'll like the results".

The man nodded and gesterd to the table. There was a pile of dirt, a bowl of water, a candle lit, and a clear container with sand at the bottom. I picked what I knew best. I went to grab the flame (the flame pulling towards me eager to be used), when I was slapped on the hand. I yelped and pulled back, my attacker wore a soft smirk before pointing back to the table. With my other hand, I went to touch the dirt when it pushed itself back.

Or rather I pushed it.

My eyes widdened, my hand shaking (and also the dirt). Sure there could be multi benders. My hands where still shaking when I moved to the water, only for the water to ripple like my shakes, at this I froze.

No, no no, no.

When my eyes moved to the jar, a man steped forward to a touched the jar with his hands, the sand became to move, become a vortex (a thought occurd that hey an air nomad). I went to move my hand to do the same (however I was seriously doubting it, I realized something.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breath (Or so I thought).

One of the men put the lid to my out steached hand, while placing his own hand on the bottom of the jar. I watched in horror as a small vortex was created inside the jar.

* * *

><p><em>? P.O.V. (Male) <em>

As I walked away from my home, my life, all I could think was about my terrible luck (*cough* I mean good luck). I did the test, I passed... As in passed right out. When I awoke, it was to an empty bedroom, a crying mother, a proud father, and a smiling sister. Then I said my good byes, and I'll see you soon, but the truth was, I was going to never see them again. They said I should train in an air temple, because it was the first to learn. The method to get there was... Interesting. However I had to sit next to this girl, who looked like she was going to puke. When we saw the temple both me and the girl beside me gasped. It was beautiful.

The man control the flying bison (that's right, you heard me), turned around to face us (I heard the girl beside me say, "Eyes on the sky"!), and said, "Welcome".

'Yep,' I said to myslef. 'Welcome home Danny.'

* * *

><p><em>? P.O.V. (Female) <em>

I couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in my tummy. No, not the one were I am going to be sick on this flying Hippo (I'm not even sure if this is a hippo, hopefully not but hey I'm the Avavtar so maybe). To say good bye wasn't to hard. I had no social life there, it was surprising easy to dump my ex. And my father was also very happy. That was it, nothing more just a few paces, away from my ex-home, then up this thing.

I was sitting next to this boy who looked just as horror stricken as I was (minus the green face I was sporting). We didn't talk the entire time. We finally got off, thank goodness, to see an elder monk with a boy, no hair on his head with air tatoo's, eyes widened and horrified.

The boy beside me and I copied that look when the old munk said,

"Welcome, but who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"We are here to deliver the Avatars."

* * *

><p><em>Aang's P.O.V.<em>

The monk was oblivious to my horror, as he listed the duties of an Avatar. I found this to be kind of funny in some twisted find of way. While everyone, but me, was sort of happy that the Avatar died and they had a shot to be the next one, I was busy morning the loss, the I get picked to be the Avatar.

Funny right?

While this monk and I talked, we saw some flying bison and guests, I tugged on the monks sleeve and pointed to the guests. The man did a half shrug, half nod. To say, 'Yes you can go, no, I don't know who they are?' As we walked towards the guest I was two teens. One at maybe 16 with long black hair (she was a girl), and black eyes, in fire nation cloths. Then a boy my age, with black hair and bright blue eyes. However he was dressed in earth kingdom clothing. I wonder what they are doing here-before I could think further the monk beside me called out,

"Welcome, but who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"We are here to deliver the Avatars."

**So what do you think, yes, no, maybe. Tell me in the comments, like or fav. And we will see how it goes. **

**Don't forget the pole, and see you later **

**Bye. Kisses. (The choco. Ones you nasty). **


End file.
